Cut the deepest
by darkwillowsborednow
Summary: Alice's thoughts when she first meets Bad!Rain. Rated T for one or two swear words.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS FOR RETRIBUTION! If you have yet to see Retribution and don't want spoilers don't read and get your ass to a cinema so you can watch it.

Then come back a read my fic :P

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I also don't own the characters or the movies (If I did they would stop killing Rain and have her hook up with Alice)

A short fic about what could have been going through Alice's head when she meets Bad!Rain for the first time in Retribution.

* * *

As we leave the house I see her. My breath catches as I see her again for the first time in nearly 7 years._ But it's not her _I remind myself, _she's just a clone impersonating Rain. _But that doesn't help my racing heart beat slow. Or the pain.

I quickly try to push all this away as my need to protect Becky kicks in.

"There's a child here." I say, subtly moving in front of Becky. It doesn't help when Ra- _The clone_ is the one to reply, especially when the reply is exactly what Rain would have said.

"Your problem, not ours." Rain was sweet when it was just the two of them, but when she was on a mission she always was a cold bitch. I push down my rising emotions at the sound of her voice and make a snarky remark back on instinct.

"All heart, you haven't changed a bit." A confused look crosses her face as she replies.

"I don't know you, Lady." Those words stopped my heart cold and brought the pain to a new level. She sat there with Rain's body and yet had none of her memories. At least none of me. I fight to keep the pain from showing. I'm almost thankful when One's clone orders us to surrender or die. It distracted me from the pain in my heart.

Of all the people they could have cloned and sent after me, I wonder if they knew that Rain would cut me the deepest?


	2. Chapter 2

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

I also don't own the characters or the movie.

* * *

"Hey!"

I quickly spin around with my gun at the ready, expecting to be faced with the clone of Rain I met in the suburban environment. I was not expecting to see a far more feminine Rain.

"Wait she helped us, don't you remember?" Becky quickly said to me. _She must be a clone from the suburban environment _I quickly piece together.

"You two made it." The clone said as the quickly put her arms around me. I stand there trying not to react to the hug, as I tell myself_ she's not Rain. _She quickly lets go of me, to my internal relief and protest, and hugs Becky. I quickly take a moment to examine her as she keeps talking.

She was much softer in comparison to the other clone, wearing civilian clothes with her long hair falling down her back in their natural curls. Unbidden memories of moments playing with those curls come to my mind, before I quickly shut them away.

I keep my stoic mask as I ask her "Do you know how to use this?" indicating the gun.

"I campaigned for gun control." She replies dryly. _Well what do you know. The Red Queen does have a sense of humour._

She continues to protest as I put the gun in her hands, positioning myself behind her against her back.

"Concentrate." I say, though it's more to myself than her. Having her so close wasn't helping me control my memories. In that moment I couldn't help but resent the clones of Rain. For bringing back the pain. For reminding me of what I had lost. No. What Umbrella took from me. Everything.

_But it isn't her fault_ I quickly remind myself and return my mind to teaching the clone how to shoot a gun. "It's just like a camera" I murmur "just point and shoot." I take in quick, shallow breath when the force of the gun going off pushes her further into me. Quickly swallowing I put on a bit of bravo and say "Congratulations. You are officially a badass."

I quickly let go of her and start towards the end of the subway, the gunshots reminding me of Luther and the others who had been sent to get me and mostly likely in need of my help.

"What's the hell's going on here?" she asks, another difference from Rain _she would have just demanded an answer…_

"I'll explain when I get back, Right now you have to keep her safe." I tell her, indicating Becky before turning to the child and telling her to stay with the other clone.

"You're going?" She asks distressed "You said you wouldn't leave."

I quickly reassure her "Trust me ok? What I say is true. I'll come back for you."

"You promise?"

"Trust me" I repeat as Rain's clone walks up and takes Becky's hand. As they start to walk away Becky does the only thing that could make my emotions in even more of a turmoil.

"I love you."

I stand there frozen as the two of them walk away. Love. I hadn't even considered letting anyone in close enough to love in the past 7 years.


	3. Chapter 3

I shook my head, trying to disperse the thoughts of Rain and Becky._ I need to help Luther and the men with him _I think to myself as I make my way to the "surface". But try as I might I couldn't shake my previous thoughts about the two clones.

Becky had instantly grown on me. I never had really considered having children before, but now that I had Becky I wouldn't give her up for anything and would do whatever it took to protect her from harm.

As for Rain… Rain had been everything to me. Before I was assigned to The Hive we had been together for nearly a year. When I was told of my new position, Rain had simply looked me in the eye and asked me not to accept, knowing that it would be the end of our relationship if I did. I made the wrong choice that day and Rain had walked out of my life until she had come crashing back in 6 months later. Literally. Of course I hadn't remembered that at the time. I didn't remember until several weeks later when I regained all my memories. The second I did, all the looks that I had noticed out of the corner of my eyes made sense or rather the pain and longing in them did.

The last time I had seen Rain flashed to my mind as I reached the "surface" of the Moscow testing grounds.

_Matt was half dragging Rain up the stairs behind me as we passed the blast doors, about to seal shut, hopefully forever if we had anything to do with it. We made it back to the mansion and through the dining room before my legs gave out and I slid to the floor, the others following me a mere second later._

_"I failed." I gasp out. "All of them. I failed."_

_"No." Rain said, as she laid her hand on mine._

_"She's right." Matt continued for Rain "The corporations responsible not you! And now- we have- the proof."_

_Noticing that the last few words were strained I looked up quickly, noticing the three scratches on his arm._

_"Hold on." I say, as I reach for the case Rain was pushing towards me. "You'll be alright. I'm not losing you too."_

_Before I could administer the virus though, Umbrella came bursting through the doors, grabbing Rain and Matt strapping them onto gurneys and taking them away from me._

After getting out of Raccoon city and away from Umbrella, I looked for Rain for years, finding nothing. Until I took the Nevada facility after killing Isaacs. After my "meeting" with the remaining heads of Umbrella and making sure the rest of my clones were stable, I found a computer that had escaped Isaacs rampage and searched for Rain in the data base. Unlike previous times I had searched for data on Rain, this time I found information.

I sensed my clone enter the room behind me just as I finished reading the entire file, though the information I was really after was at the top.

Project Rain

Status: Deceased

My clone had quietly approached to see what I had been looking at. After reading the top of the file she had simply laid an understanding hand on my shoulder. That had been the final push I needed to lose what little control I had left and fall to the ground with my hands over my mouth trying to fight back the sobs that were shaking my entire body.

It wasn't until I heard more gunshots that I remembered that I was in the Russian simulation and not in the Nevada facility. Angrily shaking my head I walked in the direction of the shooting.

Ok guys I really have no idea what direction I want this story to go in, I obviously don't want to kill Good!Rain or Bad!Rain even, but I really can't see Alice settling for a clone, though I have left it open for the real Rain to still be alive, so any suggestions on what direction you want the story to go in really are welcome and if I have made any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.

Also my Muse is a narcissist so flattery is much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, so it's been ages since I've updated this story. Funny part is I've had this chapter written for ages *ducks flying objects* but I had wanted to write more for it, that didn't happen though and my muse has abandoned this story. So if someone else would like to continue writing this story send me a message and it's all yours.

"Hello?" I call out as Luther and the two other men follow me down the subway. "You can come out! I'm back."

The two clones appeared from behind a pillar to my left, obviously relieved I was back.

"Where'd you find these guys?" Rain asked, Looking at Luther, who was definitely looking back. I felt a flare of jealousy, before it was chased away by Becky coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Who's this?" Asked Luther, also distracted by the little girl.

"I'm Becky." She says giving him a shy smile.

"Hi Becky." Luther responds giving her a smile of his own.

"This is my Mom." The little girl continued, a part of me really wishing she hadn't said that.

"Your Mom?" The ex-basketball player asks me, raising both of his eyebrows.

"Long story." I say through slightly gritted teeth, really not wanting to explain everything to Luther, especially not in front of Becky.

After we had finished with introductions, we quickly went on our way, following the map in the glasses Ada had given me before creating a distraction for Becky and I to escape. As we walked along the subway tunnel I decided to find out more about Leon, the only thing I knew about him being that Wesker obviously trusted him enough to send him on a mission he deemed important and that he seemed to have a soft spot for Ada.

"How'd you end up working for Wesker?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.

"I don't work for him, things on the surface have changed." He paused before continuing. "Wesker said you knew of some weapon, Something that could turn the tide for us. But I don't think I would've risked so much for one person." I could hear resentment coming through in his voice during the last part, though I'm not sure if that was directed at me or Wesker.

"You're probably right." I reply lapsing into silence for the rest of the walk, mulling over what Leon had just told me.


End file.
